Hell on Earth (story cycle)
Hell on Earth is the name of the second cycle of the ongoing B.P.R.D. stories. The ''Plague of Frogs'' cycle concluded with King of Fear. All subsequent B.P.R.D. mini-series concerned with the ongoing plotline bear the title Hell on Earth in addition to the title of the miniseries/arc. Stories Published *''New World'' #1-5 (Aug - Dec 2010) *''Gods'' #1-3 (Jan - Mar 2011) *''Seattle'' (Mar 2011) *''Monsters'' #1-2 (Jul - Aug 2011) *''Russia'' #1-5 (Sep 11 - Jan 2012) *''An Unmarked Grave'' (Feb 2012) *''The Long Death'' #1-3 (Feb - Apr 2012) *''The Pickens County Horror'' #1-2 (Mar - Apr 2012) *''The Devil's Engine'' #1-3 (May - July 2012) *''The Transformation of J.H. O'Donnell'' (May 2012) *''Exorcism'' #1-2 (June - July 2012) *''The Return of the Master'' #1-5 (August - December 2012) *''The Abyss of Time'' #1-2 (January - February 2013) *''A Cold Day in Hell'' #1-2 (March - April 2013) *''Wasteland'' #1-3 (May - July 2013) *''Lake of Fire'' #1-5 (August - December 2013) *''The Reign of the Black Flame'' #1-5 (January - May 2014) *''The Devil's Wings'' #1-2 (June - July 2014) *''The Broken Equation'' #1-2 (August - September 2014) *''Grind'' (October 2014) * Flesh and Stone #1-5 (November 2014 - March 2015) Stories Announced *''Nowhere, Nothing, Never'' #1-5 (April - August 2015) Artists Guy Davis had been the ongoing artist for B.P.R.D. since the miniseries Plague of Frogs, however upon the conclusion of the miniseries Gods he announced he would be leaving to work on other projects. At the same time, Tyler Crook was announced as the new ongoing artist, though not quite in the same capacity that Davis had been. During Davis's run as the ongoing artist, he was solely responsible for the ongoing stories, however has been sharing these duties with other semi-regular artists. Since then James Harren and Laurence Campbell have joined the become B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth team as ongoing artists alongside Crook. As of The Devil's Wings Laurence Campbell has been made the cover artist for B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth and will be to the end. Side Stories and the Switch to Ongoing Series In 2012 B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth experimented with releasing multiple titles in a single month, always with one issue focused on the ongoing plotline with the occasional additional issue focusing on side stories. These stories were not written with John Arcudi and featured contributions from various artists. Scott Allie has said that these stories are not stand-alone stories, that they will contribute in big ways to the overall plot of Hell on Earth, but their contribution won't be as immediately apparent. From Halloween 2012, B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth became an ongoing series with ''The Return of the Master'' #3 becoming #100. This change means the series will come out on a regular monthly schedule with no more side stories coming out in the same month, as had become the norm in the first half of 2012. Collections Hell on Earth is collected in its own line of trade paperbacks to make it distinct from the previous cycle and flashback stories. The entire Hell on Earth cycle will likely be collected in hardcover omnibus editions eventually, but these will not come out until the entire cycle is finished. Hell on Earth is planned to be longer than Plague of Frogs. Category:Comics